The Way It Started
by spokadotz1
Summary: We're finally famous, and I have her back. But boy the trouble I didn't see coming being a rockstar and having a normal girlfriend. Loe. Niley. T for language. Ch 6 up!
1. Hannah Montana and Getting Mad

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: My first fic, that isn't Loliver or Jiley guys. No, this time it's Niley and Loe. So don't be too harsh, and the reason I'm writing this is because I have major writers block on all of my stories, and I just really needed to write, so here you go. BTW- they aren't famous…..yet and Joe and Nick are in the same grade.**

"Uhm…twenty-two," I answered half-wakingly. That's when it donned on me, we were in English, not Math.

"Miss Truscott, the answer is Subordinate Clause, maybe if you came back down to earth from your little daydream you would realize that." Ms. Kawscrow said in her fake English accent. Yeah, I get in trouble a lot, but it's ok, I'm a junior, almost a senior, now, all my teachers are mean, especially to me.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"Finally," I mumbled getting up out of my seat and walking into the hallway. All of my other friends; Miley, Nick, Joe, Mikayla, and Oliver, had all their classes together. Of course I'm the one who has the teachers at their meanest points of the day.

When I reached my locker I found Miley waiting. "Finally, what took you so long? Joe's getting antsy." I laughed at Joe's 'condition'. I shoved all my books into my locker and slammed it shut, Friday afternoon, one week until we get out for summer vacation.

We both ran down the hallway and turned the corner only to run into Joe, Nick, and Oliver. Miley fell.

"Ouch," she said as Nick helped her up and gave her a quick kiss. Mikayla then showed up behind Oliver and they shared a kiss. I laughed at Joe who had his iPod in his ears and was singing along. When everybody else started walking we just stood there, well, I stood there, Joe danced. I intertwined our hands and gave him a kiss to shut him up. He immediately stopped dancing and kissed back. Oah, yeah, Joe and I, steady for a year. Mikayla and Oliver just started going out as well as Nick and Miley. I pulled away and smiled as he went back to dancing. I laughed and we ran to catch up to the others.

**When you love someone, and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith restart.**

"Jackson," I yelled. This was the last straw.

"What?" he answered.

"My bra's aren't holders for your shampoos and conditioners! Stop going in my room!" I yelled slamming the door shut. Lilly and Mikayla were over.

"I like Alexis Texas," Mikayla said as Lilly agreed. See, I was going to a big time producers office tomorrow, but I didn't want Miley to be famous, therefore, I needed a stage name.

"Clarissa Missasipa," Lilly joked. We all laughed. I looked at the blonde wig I had. I needed a name that matched that. I put the wig on and they both looked at me. "You look like a Hannah." Lilly recommended.

"Lilly that's it! Hannah," I began.

"Montana!" Mikayla finished. Lilly sat there with a big grin plastered on her face. She loved it when she was right.

**You get the Best of Both Worlds, chillin' out take it slow, ****then**** you rock out the show.**

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, what do you think?" Vince Harrfillie, a big producer, asked. He planned out a record deal for us, and we loved it. Well, all but the fact that we had to move to L.A.

"Vince, why do we have to move?" Nick asked. Kevin looked like he was going to die soon. Huh, that's weird.

"Nick, son, then you are here at the studio whenever we need you."

"Oah," he replied.

"Now go home, get some shut-eye, and call me in the morning." He walked out the door. I sighed as Kevin's head hit the table. Nick got out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked as Nick dialed a number and pushed an extra button.

_She want that lovey dovey, Kiss, Kiss, her mind it fantasizes on getting' with me-_ Miley's ring back tone.

"Cello," Miley asked into the phone.

"Are we on speaker?" Kevin asked. I sighed again.

"Jello Kevin, Nick, and Joe," Mikayla yelled as Lilly laughed. I loved when Lilly laughs. I kinda smiled as my head hit the table.

"So, what's going on?" Miley asked. I sighed, _again_. I didn't want to tell them, but I knew we had to.

"Well, we have some bad news." Kevin said. I gulped, and then sighed.

"Ok, what is it?" Lilly asked. No, why did she have to ask.

"Well, we had a record deal offered to us and we decided to take it-" Nick said.

"Nick that's great news, not bad news," Miley answered. I could tell they were all smiling when the other two put in a yeah.

"There's bad news though," Nick said as my head shot up, "We have to move out to L.A." I slammed my fist on the glass table and stormed out the door not waiting for a reaction from anybody.

**A/N: Well? Review please.**


	2. I Think I Love Her

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Two reviews ****is**** enough for me, although I would love more! ****Haha****, here ya go guys.**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Y-y-you're leaving?" I can't believe this! They're leaving?!

"I'm so sorry Miley, if you want us to stay we won't take it." Nick answered. Aw, he's so sweet. I knew he was a keeper! But, I can't do that to them, right? I am right, right?

"No, you take it. Don't give up on your dreams just because of me, it's not like we'll never see each other again right?"

"Right, we can see each other on the weekends, no, well, umm," he didn't know when he'd be free. I heard Lilly run out the door and Mikayla sighed.

"Nick I gotta go." I hung up the phone. Mikayla looked at me with wide eyes. I can't believe I just snapped on him like that. Now he probably hates me.

**You can try to break us, and make us fall apart, but the fires in our hearts**

Shoot, shoot, shoot. Lilly's upset, and it's my entire fault. No, it's Vince's fault. Yeah, stupid Vince, it's all your fault.

Lilly, wow, I can't think about her right now. Bad Joe, bad Joe, bad Joe! Stop it. But you really care about Lilly, garr, ok, breathe. Now where are you? That's nice, outside Miley's house, where Lilly is. Oah just go, you know you want to.

"Hey Joe," Mikayla said answering the door.

"Hey Kayla, I'm just gonna go talk to Lilly." I dashed up the stairs as she yelled something, but I couldn't tell what. I opened the door to Miley's room to find Miley crying, all by herself.

"Hi Joe," she then broke down into more tears. Of course I went to comfort her, I'm like the brother she never had. Yeah, she considers Jackson as more of a pet like figure. Five minutes later she calmed down.

"Now I know you're not here to help me stop crying," she laughed as I forced a little, tiny smile," but as you can probably tell, Lilly's not here." She said.

"It's ok, she's probably upset anyway. I'm just gonna give her some space for a while. I'd ask how you've been holding up, but uh, I kinda already know." She let out another smile and then started laughing.

"Why am I crying like this? It's not like it's the end of the world," she said her eyes still red and puffy.

"Because somebody you care about is leaving and you don't want them to. But you're failing to realize it's probably hurting them just as badly and you can't stand to see them hurt because you care about them so much." She gave me a half smile. I stood up and walked over to the window.

"And you need to see that they don't want to leave you because they like when you're with them because you complete them and they can never stop thinking about you because they love you so much." Oops, she wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Joe, do you love Lilly?" she wasn't supposed to know that either. What to do, uh, Joe think, don't lie, oah who are you kidding?

"Yeah, I think I do."

**They Say That Good Things Take Time, ****But**** Really Great Things Happen In A Blink Of An Eye**

"Kevin, she hung up on me," he said for the 43rd time. I've been counting.

"I _know_ and if you say it again, I'm going to hang up on you." I replied. He looked depressed. Then some creepy lady in a hot pink dress and purple-black lipstick, way too much of it too, busted through the door.

"Somebody is here to see you Mr. Joseph Jonas," she smiled looking at me. She read it off of a card. Nick had wide eyes and she gave me another grin.

"That's nice and all but-" I shouldn't have even opened my mouth. She looked back down at the card.

"Ok, I'll send her right in." She smiled again and closed the door. Lilly walked in.

"Hey guys, where's-"

"Mr. Joseph Jonas?" Nick asked with a big grin. I laughed.

"Oah, ha, ha, ha, where is he?"

"He left before we even hung up the phone." Nick looked like he was going to cry again.

"He thinks he loves Miley," I whispered in Lilly's ear and she gasped.

"That's great!" she yelled making Nick jump, me and my stupid Joe moments.

**This is an S.O.S. don't want a second guess, this is the bottom line it's true**

"Then go tell her!" I yelled. Miley just told me that Joe thinks he loves Lilly. "I'll even call her!" I said whipping out my phone and dialing Lilly's number, with no exceptions from Joe.

"I'm not going to tell her over the phone. That would make matters worse. Plus, we have other bad news that I would much rather tell her in person," Oah boy.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, but only I heard it because not a second later Joe gave us all the 'in person' news.

"We leave for L.A. tomorrow."

"What?!" all three of us yelled.

"I'm sorry Lilly," he said running out the door again, and on the other line, Nick fainted.

**A/N: Almost a filler chapter, but it kinda had a point. It's gonna get better soon guys, but here I just have to explain what's going on.**


	3. What a Disapointment

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all of the reviews. Keep up on them throughout the story…I promise you pairings won't change!**

_Lilly's POV_

"But mom-"

"No Lillian, no excuses this time. You were this close to failing English, and I have a parent teacher conference with Ms. Kawscrow on Wednesday, and that's three days before summer break! You are grounded in your room, no phone, no computer, no TV, no Wii, no skateboard. You are officially grounded under house arrest from here through the end of next week." My mom practically yelled and pointed up the stairs. It's Sunday, the day Joe, Nick, and Kevin leave, and I don't get to call, let alone go say goodbye. I can't even tell Miley to say goodbye.

"Mom-" I half whispered going down the stairs. It was pitch black. I looked out the window to see no car in the drive way, which meant my brother Tanner was gone. There wasn't a car in the garage either, which meant my mom was gone. I grabbed my vans and put them on as fast as I could. I basically ran as fast as a car drove to the Jonas house to see Miley, Mikayla, and Oliver walking back to Miley's with tears in their eyes. They looked up at me and then immediately looked down.

They didn't even acknowledge the fact I was there.

"Guys-"

"Save it Lilly, do you even realize how hurt Joe was?" Miley asked with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"He thought it was his fault, that he did something wrong, he thought you hated him," Mikayla added.

"And then you didn't even call." Oliver finished.

"Just let me explain!"

"Fine, I guess you could do something to try and make it better," Miley inquired.

"To bad it wouldn't help." Mikayla finished.

"Shut up! Ok, I know I didn't show up or call or anything! Ok, but I was kinda getting in trouble with my mom at that moment and I had a feeling it wouldn't turn out pretty if I just walked out the door! I shouldn't even be here now, and if my mom comes home here in the next five minutes, then I'm gonna be grounded for another two weeks!"

"Lilly we didn't," Oliver started but I cut him off.

"No, let me finish. Do you think I don't care about Joe or something? He means the world to me, and now he probably never wants to talk to me again! So not only is Joe hurting, but I am too." Then I started crying.

"Lilly, Joe was going to tell you something today," Mikayla started.

"He wanted you to know so bad too, he was even going to drive by your house before he left but Frankie ran late and everything," Oliver added.

"Well, wh-w-what did he want to tell me?"

"That he loves you." Miley added.

"That's what I wanted to tell him too."

**Even when we're miles, and miles apart, you're still holding onto my heart, I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable**

_Joe's POV-Saying Goodbye_

They were on their way. This was it, the moment I tell Lilly I love her.

"Hey Joe, they're here," Kevin said disappointed.

"You may not want to get all excited," Nick added with the same look.

"You guys don't need to get all excited either," I said sarcastically but their faces stayed the same, "tough crowd this morning. Nobody told me it was a Monday." They shook their heads and left. Something was wrong.

I basically jumped down the stairs, but casually walked outside to be greeted by Miley, Mikayla, and Oliver. No Lilly.

"Where's-"

"Just don't ask Joe, please." Oah my Jonas! Lilly, Lilly, died?!

"No, Joe she didn't die," Kevin added reading my mind. I sighed.

"She hasn't talked to us at all Joe, I'm so sorry, we all know what you wanted to say." Mikayla added.

"But-but, what did I do? I thought you said she'd love me back! This is your fault, no it's my fault for not telling her sooner, but I was so sure she'd love me back. I was sure of it," Miley gave me a hug with everybody else following her.

"Boys let's go, Frankie's finally done." My mom said opening the car door and Frankie jumped in. My dad got in the driver's seat and my mom got in shot-gun. When I turned around Miley was with Nick and Oliver and Mikayla were with Kevin. I looked down the street one more time to see if she was coming. Nothing but houses and asphalt.

"Let's go boys," my dad said as Nick and Miley parted and Oliver and Kevin said goodbye as well as Mikayla. Nick and Kevin got in the car. The other three started at me with sorrow in their eyes. I half smiled and got into the car. Fifteen minutes later, I was out of Malibu.

**A/N: Ok, that** **seriously was this close to making me cry. Review Please!**


	4. Miley is Hannah? Yeah Right! Oah

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: It's a year later now. The Jonas Brothers are famous. Hannah Montana is famous. Mikayla is famous. Lilly and Oliver are…well….Lilly and Oliver I guess.**** Now Is When the Language thing starts.**

**Bold Hanna Singing**

_Italics Mikayla Singing_

_Mikayla's POV _

**Come on girl, tell me what we're doin', we're hanging round when we could be all over the ****pla****-a-a-ace**

_That sun is shining just the way I like __it,__ we need to get out of this hall so the world can see our __fa__-a-__ce_

**It's Friday and there's a lot of places to go, any are cool**

_But we're not going ho-__ome__ we can do anything we wanna do_

**It's all up to me and you**

_Turn this park into a club the stars are alive and the moon is shining above_

**Skateboard here, alright, so hurry up, everyone is waiting for us**

"Stop, great job today girls, I need to start working with a few other people so go, leave, scat!" Vince, our producer, shooed. He was so strange sometime.

"Ok, so Lola and Mike, where would you like to eat?" Hannah asked.

"Any where is good," Lola sang.

"Oah please don't take us to McDonalds," Mike finished. "My brother made me eat there last night, I could have sworn his chicken nuggets moved." I laughed and Lola hit him. "Ouch."

"Suck it up," Hannah said as we walked out the door to my personal favorite, Club Lobster.

**Cause**** It's You, and Me, Together Now, I'm Always on your Side, No one, no one can ever change**** it, Come on let '****em**** try**

_Nicks POV (I almost forgot!)_

"Let's go Joe! I need food!" I yelled up the stairs to my older brother. We had just moved back to Malibu, but I had to eat before I saw Miley again. Joe was stalling so he wouldn't have to face Lilly, he was still upset. He didn't let anybody answer the phone when he called, we couldn't even talk about her.

"Fine, fine, just calm down Nick, it's not like Miley's going anywhere."

"Yeah, but you're hoping Lilly is. You don't want to talk to her, I can tell, but at this moment, you need to walk out the door, get in the car, so I can get some food and go see my girlfriend that I haven't seen in a year!" that was the most that has ever come out of my mouth at the same time in a year.

"Fine," I heard him mumble.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked as Joe put on his sunglasses and pulled his hood over his head.

"Club Lobster, maybe we can see Hannah or somebody."

"Mikayla might be there with Miley and or Lilly," Kevin nudged Joe's side.

"Leave me alone," he said quickening his pace and getting in shot-gun of my car.

**And I Know, We Get a Little Crazy, and I know, we get a little loud, and know we're never gonna fake it, we are wild we are free, we are more than you think, so call us freaks but that's just the way we roll**

_Club Lobster Authors POV_

"Nick, why is he acting like this? Does he know he doesn't have to see Lilly?" Kevin asked his brother.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure. I think he wants too, but doesn't know how." Nick replied. Joe was in the bathroom.

_-With Joe-_

_Alright, you can either go see her or not. Just remember Joe, you don't have to._Joe thought to himself. He was in the bathroom of Club Lobster. A guy that looked his age walked in. He had kinda long hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a funny hat. He looked familiar.

"Joe?" the guy asked walking over to him.

"Oliver?" Joe said or asked in disbelief. "What the-"

"Just don't ask. I'm here with Miley, I mean, I mean, shit I blew that." Oliver or Mike said blowing the whole cover.

"Wait, Miley brought you here? How did she get a table here?! I almost wasn't let in because I was wearing a hoodie," Joe was shocked. Who was Miley really?

"Well, you can't tell anybody if I tell you." Oliver said defeated. Joe gave him the ok just talk look. "Miley is Hannah Montana." Joe laughed as Oliver just stared at him.

"Oah, you were serious."

"Yeah, I was." Joe got a shocked look on his face. The two boys were silent for a moment until Oliver spoke. "Do you wanna see Lilly?" he didn't make eye contact with Joe.

"Yeah, really, really badly too." He replied as Oliver finally looked up at him.

**A/N: ****Alright, this is the one with no mistakes!! The original for this was messed up.**

**I know I changed the ****lyrics,**** I just wanted it to be something different. I'll probably do this with all the Hannah songs.**

**May be a while before I update too, I go back to school tomorrow and have no clue what to expect so…**


	5. Throwing Rolls

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: ****Baha****, you guys are lucky I have no homework tonight! Here you ****go,**** it's when they meet again so I know it's what you were all waiting for!**

_Lilly's POV_

"Hey Mi-Hannah, what's taking Ol-Mike so long?" Mikayla asked. She still wasn't use to this, as you could probably tell.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, Lilly we need to go somewhere really quickly." Mike said with a huge grin. I slowly stood up and slowly walked with him out the door. "Now, Lo-Lilly, don't walk away when you see this, I know it might be a little hard but-"

"Joe!" I let out a ear-squeaking squeal and ran over to him. He just stood there as I had my stupid grin on and held my arms out wanting a hug or something. He didn't move.

"You didn't bother to say goodbye," he said with a frown on his face. He wouldn't meet my gaze. I heard Mike leave.

"If you would let me-" I started but he cut off.

"You didn't bother to call-"

"I tried but-"

"You couldn't have stayed-"

"I couldn't help it-"

"You couldn't even write-"

"I loved you so much it hurt!"

"You didn't even-"

"Joe! Shut up for a minute and listen to me." I yelled causing him to finally meet my gaze.

"Lilly, I heard you, but I don't know if I can, can, I don't know." He sat down on a nearby bench.

"How can you not? Do you not understand where I'm coming from!?"

"You're not saying anything." He pointed out. I sat next to him. I didn't say anything.

"Joe I-"

"No, please Lilly just don't. I don't think I can just pick up where we were the day before I left."

"I can! We can at least try!"

"Lilly, just please, just, stop." He got up and walked away. He was right, I needed to stop.

**I Learned From You That, I Do Not ****Crumble,**** I Learned That Strength is Something You Choose…**

_Miley's POV_

"And then she fell face first into the chocolate fountain!" Mikayla started busting out laughing as I finished the story on Traci. We were both laughing hysterically when somebody threw a roll at me.

"Hey!" I yelled standing up to see a group of four laughing. They all had hoods on, I walked over to the table with the roll in my hand. "Ok, who threw it!?" I asked. They all pointed to the one that wasn't laughing. "Well?"

"Yes?" he was disguising his voice?! How dare he throw a roll at me and then, this?!

"Turn around and talk to me you little son of a Nick!" I scram when I took his hat off and he turned around. "I mean, Nick, long time no talk." I let out a laugh as I started dragging him outside. We heard Lilly yelling and Joe just talking.

When they were done, Joe left and Lilly cried. Soon enough she left too, mascara running and all. I looked at Nick, we knew what we had to do.

**A/N: I didn't tell you guys they'd get back together in this chapter, I said they'd meet. ****Baha****, review please!**


	6. Joe to the Rescue!

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Got a lot of hits…but why no reviews??? Yeah there will be strong language in this chapter too.**

_Joe's POV_

Why in the hell did I do that?! I'm so stupid! Gosh Joe, you can't, you just, and you screwed shit up big time.

"Hi Joe, how was dinner? Where's your brothers?" my mom asked as I walked through the door. I stopped, stared at her, and sighed before ascending up the stairs.

"I could have had Lilly back. She wanted me!" I said to myself.

"Joe, are you ok?" my mom asked walking in my room. Without knocking! How rude!

"I'm fine mom," I lied rolling over on my side so I could look out the window. I had a view of the beach. I saw a fuzzy haired kid, a brunette, a blonde, a long haired dude, and Kevin.

_Wait, Kevin! Why's he with the fuzzy haired kid? Oah, that's Nick! Wait, who are they talking to? Oah, Lilly, Oliver, and Miley, but wait, who's that other kid coming up to Lilly? He's hurting her!_I thought to myself seeing Miley slap the guy and Lilly trying to avoid him. I got off my bed, told my mom I'd be right back, and left to save Lilly.

My Lilly.

**I know who I am, I know where I stand, I would never run away when life get's bad it's, everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve**

_Miley's POV_

Nick and I had Lilly come to the beach with us to meet up with Kevin and Oliver. We were at Rico's.

"Hey guys," Oliver said walking up to us. We all replied with a 'hey.' We were quiet and tried not to make eye contact with Lilly who just stared deep into her milkshake. Kevin came up five minutes later.

"Hello," he said not directing anything towards Lilly. About ten minutes of silence went by before Lilly finally talked.

"Can we go please?"

"Yeah, we can catch a movie at my-Miley's place," Nick said almost suggesting we go to his house. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement as we began to make our way to my house. We stopped short when Lu-kiss-every-girl-in-school stopped us.

"Hey Lilly pad." He said smirking.

"Leave me alone jerk," she said trying to get away.

"Awh, poor Lilly's upset. Does she need a hug," he said going to give her a hug but I slapped him and he grabbed my wrists. The beach was deserted.

"Let her go man," Nick said grabbing me. Luke's grasp didn't loosen.

"Luke stop! This is our problem not hers," Lilly yelled grabbing his wrist and twisting them until he let go.

"You're right it is our problem, but here's the deal. Nobody ends a relationship with me without getting hurt." He said smirking. I tried to help but Nick just held me back with Oliver. Kevin told me to stay as he and Nick got closer. I grabbed my phone as Luke let go of Lilly's wrists and put her in a head-lock. He was trying to fight off Nick and Kevin.

Hoping Lilly's phone was on vibrate, I texted her.

_Lilly, do you still like Joe?!_

_From Lilly- Well duh! Is this really the time for texting?!?!_

_RE: Lilly- Yes! I have a plan._

While she was reading my texts, I quickly texted Joe, told him our plan, and he agreed. Lilly kicked Luke causing him to let go. He grabbed her shoulders and went to kiss her but she spoke.

"Don't do it!"

"Why no Lilly pad?"

"Because I have a boyfriend," she said. That wasn't part of the plan. Where did she get an idea like that?

"Who? Little Ollie Wallie over here?" he said going to kiss her again.

"Uhh, no, it's me. Little Joey Wohey." Joe said pushing him off of Lilly.

"I saw you break up with her Mr. Big-shot-I'm-a-Jonas-Brother." Luke said and gave that I'm-smarter-than-you-look. Joe turned and kissed Lilly and she kissed back. Luke just stood there.

"Be my girlfriend Truscott?"

"Gladly Jonas."

**A/N: ****Yay****!! And yes, I know the Jonas' wouldn't curse like Joe did but yeah. The story will continue here with their relationship and how Joe's always doing stuff and yeah.**

**Just read and review!!**** And I'm sorry it's short.**


	7. What a Loely Sucker

**Chapter 7**

**Ok, I'm going to say this now. It's a month later, so it's June before their college years. I have to start here, I'm sorry that I skipped a month.**

**So, enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Lilly's POV_

"Joe stop licking my lollie pop!" I yelled across the Jonas living room. Frankie and Kevin were fighting and yelling at each other while Nick and Miley were playing a very loud game of tennis on the Wii.

"Kids, kids, Kids!" Mrs. Jonas yelled walking into the room. We all stopped to look at her.

"Yes mother dearest?" Joe said with a fake British accent. Miley started laughing but Nick covered her mouth.

"Joe clamp it, your father and I are going to a meeting for the night, no funny business." She said the last part looking at Joe. Frankie then started laughing until Kevin yelled at him. They started fighting when something caught my eye.

"Joe cut it out! That's my sucker!" I put him in a head lock and he stuck the sucker back in his mouth. After minutes of yanking on the end he finally released at the same time I did sending the sucker flying through the air only to land on the back of the couch.

"Durn it, Mom, I did it again!" he yelled up the stairs. His mom came running down.

"Joseph, what have I told you about stealing peoples suckers. I swear, Frankie is more mature let alone smarter than you!" she yelled not realizing what she was saying.

"Oh," he said slumping down into a chair. I could see why that would hurt him.

"Goodbye boys and Miley. Goodbye Lillian." Mr. Jonas said as he and his wife walked out the door.

"Joe can I talk to you upstairs, where it's quiet," I had to yell. He shrugged and followed me.

_Upstairs_

"Joe, did your mom upset you?"

He shrugged.

"Joe, you can tell me anything! Please?"

"Lilly, that's not the first time she's said that. You don't understand." He said crawling onto his bed and laying down, which left me by the closed door.

"Joe, I promise you, your parents, your brothers and the rest of your family all love you so much, she doesn't mean it the way you're taking it." I went and sat down by him.

"You know, if that was supposed to make me feel better, you're missing one person on that list that I wish would love me just as much as I love her," he smirked while I bit my lip.

"I love you Joseph Adam Jonas."

"Love you to doll face," he said in another fake accent. I couldn't help but laugh.

**JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT** **JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT** **JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT JAJ LAT**

_Miley's POV_

"Kevin! Stop it! I'm only a little 7 year old!" Frankie yelled.

"Then don't take my guitar!" Kevin shot back.

"Shut it! Ya'll fight more than my Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl over the last piece of Double Fudgy Chocolate Cake on New Year's Eve." I yelled.

"Whaaaa?" Nick replied with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Just stop fighting." I sighed. I had beaten Nick in 28 tennis matches. We played 32.

"Where's Joe?"

"Where's Lilly?" Nick and I asked these two questions at the same time.

"Upstairs." Frankie said making a follow me motion. We crept up the stairs and peeked into Joes room to find the two sleeping. Lilly's head on Joe's chest and her body under his arm. They both had smiles on their faces. I told Nick we need to leave them alone.

And that we did.

**Major Loe Fluff! And it's just ****a filler****, I felt bad about not updating and everything, and I know, no dram****a**** in this chapter and it's really short. But next chapter, everything will change.**

**AND PLEASE READ THIS!!!****Right at this moment…I'm writing a trailer to a new story **_Yes a Loe! _**And I want you all to check for it after you review! Please….I would love for you too!**


End file.
